Payphone
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: Two-shot. Rigby checks in when he lands and finds out that one month away from Mordecai was too long. Rated M for sexual content and language. Morby. Humanized designs by Mookie000.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, one and all! Updating with a completed two-shot I have here. This was originally only one but, as my wandering muse allows it, I've completed the other segment today. I hope you enjoy!

Reviews are always welcome. Flames will keep me warm. It's pretty cold here, you know.

* * *

Old, disgusting thing. He bet the poor payphone hadn't seen the light of day in a while, for many grimy hands had rested upon it for a brief conversation.

Words of need had probably passed through its open pores. Words of anger, or lust, or joy...

He bet this payphone had a beautiful story to tell in its history.

Perhaps someday he would sit down and listen.

For now, though, he was about to become an addition to the tale.

Moving close to the metal box, Rigby fumbled wildly in his pocket for a two quarters, anxious heart beating fists into his ribcage. His flight from South Africa back to Cali was no walk through the park; then again, twenty-two hours and his cellphone only had a battery life of four at best.

It hadn't even been a full day yet and the brunette found himself in longing to hear his lover's voice, know more of him than just in the words of their texts.

He craved substance.

His fingers wrap around the ebony curve of the payphone, placing it to his ear and quickly stuffing the money into the thin slot. No time for some rambling machine's voice to tell him what to do, he just needed to /call/.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"Hello?"_

_"Mordecai!"_

On the other line, the artist chuckles - his voice is low, tasting like honey drizzling right onto his tongue.

It leaves a fond taste in the writer's mouth.

_"Hey. Finally get off your flight?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"I'm glad. I missed you."_

_"I...I missed you too..."_

_"Are you okay? You sound cold..."_

_"I...I am..."_

_'Not really. I just want to see what you'll say.'_

_"Mh. Come home and I can warm you up..."_

Just the way those words rolled off of his tongue made Rigby's spine ache; not in a bitter chill but in longing warmth for those lithe arms to wrap around him, for his husky murmurs to be right in his ear with soft lips and heated breath.

_"I...I will be I'll be in the park in about an hour."_

_"Hour's too long." _And it's easy to sense the pout on Mordecai's lips, the dissatisfaction he has with that given amount of time.

_"I know, man...I want to be there with you now."_

He can't believe he just said that. He is normally never this straight-forward. Tanned cheeks heat up like a kerosene lamp, flushing over in a light shade of red as his grip on the phone tightens up.

Was that a stupid thing to say? Would Mordecai think it too dorky or over-rated?

'_**I...I want to be smooth, like you.'**_

_"Mh...don't worry, love. You'll be here soon. By then, I'll have dinner and a movie."_

_"R-really? What is it?"_

_"Er...well, I couldn't do much. I just got some McDonald's for the both of us and The Dark Knight. Benson didn't really put me to work so I didn't get paid a lo-"_

_"It sounds perfect!"_

He squeaked it out in a hurry, loving the way fattening french fries and a superhero movie sounded.

All of it was with the artist, and that's all Rigby really wanted, really craved. Hell, Mordecai didn't even have to go and buy either - he would have been well-fed just by being in the presence of the man he loved.

_"Sure? I wanted to get you something better..."_

_"N-no. I love it."_

Silence.

"_I should get going. Dad's getting impatient with me. I'll see you in an hour, okay?"_

"_Alright, man. I can't wait."_

More.

'_**I…I'm going to say it first this time.'**_

"_Rigby, I – "_

"_Mordecai I love you!"_

A soft click of the tongue.

"_Haha! You beat me to it, dude! That's the first time!"_

"_I…I mean it though. I…I love you…so much…"_

His clutch at this point was utterly desperate – his anxiety started to flare up and fill his system with worry. Was it the wrong thing to say? Shouldn't he have just let the other man say it first?

"_I love you too. More than you know, Rigby."_

That single whisper was more than enough to stop the monsters of Fear in the brunette's trembling chest.

"_Hehe…bye, man."_

"_Bye, dude."_

Click.

"Come on, son! I'm not getting younger!" His father groaned, popping his back while waiting at the car. "Let's get out of here already."

"Yeah, bro, don't be so slow! Don't you wanna go back home?" Don teased, grinning.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez guys, don't get so wound up!"

Rigby left the phone with one of the best stories yet.


	2. II

He watched those hips tremble with such delight that he almost forgot it was his own doing.

They waited for the decent of the Twilight Zone, the thin, blurry line between the later hours of the night and the earlier hours of the morning before giving in. It was easier this way; nobody in the house was stirring, and silence didn't have to be a game.

"Hmh...nahhh..."

Lithe digits curled more, caressing his prostate. He felt the pressure until it seemed to rub against his very insides, a thick dribble of pre-come licking his swollen head as a rush of heat washed over his body. He shuddered several times, panting and gasping before a loud moan was forced to escape.

"Ooh...fu-fuck..."

A sharp inhale, and lips are soon on the slit, kissing and sucking the precome with interest. He thrusts his fingers in hard and parts them wide so he can feel the walls stretch and open.

"Ngh!"

Mismatched irises watch the succulent, sun-kissed hips jump and buck. One trembling hand from his writhing lover reaches toward his boxers, applying pressure to his neglected cock with his palm.

He swallows, feeling his abdomen jump back slightly as a jolt of pleasure runs the course of his spine. A hard, shaky breath leaves his nose and he presses into the touch - he was so lost in watching Rigby that he hardly paid mind to anything else.

Long nails rake up; they drag along his abs, tugging down on the offensive material until his digits meet the rough texture of the artist's pubic hair. With a measured stroke, he keeps pushing the boxers down, feeling the thick, coarse, straight hair until it leads him to the base. His finger tips slip under the boxers just enough to pull away from Mordecai's body and yank down - enough light is in the room for him to see his lover's member out and fully erect.

His fingers pause, staying buried within the brunette while he began to pump his cock. From base to tip, his hand stopped at the slit. He smears the pre-come around and coats the head in it before gently going back down to get the whole member slick.

A bit prideful, the cerulean-haired bit back a moan. He settled for another harsh exhale, feeling his hips start to move into the hand. Rigby started to go faster whenever Mordecai impatiently thrusted into his hand until their rhythms matched.

"Shi-shit...nh..."

The motion made everything messy - considering the artist was leaky, bits of pre-come would hit the sheets or even the brunette.

He enjoyed it.

"Hah, fuck yes...fuck..."

Swallowing hard, he wraps his fingers firmly around Rigby's wrist and gently leads it away before he hit his climax.

"No fair...I was having fun..."

"Hmh...bet you were. Thought you wanted me to come inside of you..."

He shivers and shudders. Mordecai couldn't see it but the brunette had licked his lips. If it was one thing more he wanted then for those fingers to coax him into orgasm, it was his lover's cock...

"Y-yes..."

"Hmnh." A raspy purr leaves his throat. No amount of Skype calls with the brunette could replace the actual feel of him underneath. "Don't you want me to pound you until you can't walk? That's what you've been begging for since you left..."

"Sh-shut up..."

Rigby whines quietly, pouting. He sighs when the fingers leave him.

A soft chuckle before Mordecai's hand starts to caress the underside of a tanned thigh. It ventures upward to the back of his knee, using the leverage to lift the whole leg over his shoulder.

"Wait."

He was about to push in, but paused when his eyes darted toward his dresser. He saw the lamp and moved to turn it on.

A dim glower filled the room - not so bright that it hurt their eyes, but rather, more like the flickering luminescence of a candle making the immediate surroundings visible and the background sit as still shadows.

Cerulean met hazel. They stayed staring at each other for a couple of moments, before both gazes softened up and they met for a deep kiss.

He tangles up his fingers in flattened cerulean locks where the hat was hours ago, brushing a few strands back into spiked up bangs. Mordecai does the same, getting a few brunette strands out of the way and trying to push them back into his spiked hair-style.

"You look really cute with your bangs up, dude."

"Not really." He turns red. Whenever they spoke, their lips kept brushing against each other. "I just...it-it was something I did a lot back in Johannesburg so my hair didn't get in my way! Dad took us everywhere..."

"I like it."

Rigby sighs in content with a small smile- although he may never agree with Mordecai whenever he was complimented, it still made his heart flutter and blood rush every time to hear it.

They share another long kiss, parting just enough to clearly see the other's face.

"Mordecai...why did you turn the lamp o - "

"I want to see you when we make love. "

He flusters more, but doesn't have time to react. With their gazes locked, he feels the artist push his swollen head in.

"Uhn...f-fuck..."

Oh, he didn't know just how much he missed the cerulean-haired until he thrusted all the way in. His body shuddered and a loud moan left him - Rigby felt his lover fill him up to his limit, forcing him to stretch wide and pull his leg towards his body in order to take it all.

One month was too long for this. He missed it dearly, and now that he could have Mordecai all to himself, he wasn't able to get enough.

Rigby would never get enough.

"God you're just as tight as ever..." Prompted and driven to feel those walls clench and throb around him, he starts to thrust. He pulls out a few times and teasingly slips back in with just the head.

"Hah...nnh...no-not fairrr..." The brunette whines when Mordecai does it again, still staring up at heterochromic irises. A weak smirk appears on features before he gets a firm hold on those hips and thrusts in hard, gaze never moving away from those beautiful brown eyes.

"!"

It reverberated throughout his whole body, sensation traveling straight from his groin and up towards his head, dipping into his arms and making even the very tips of his toes tingle. Rigby's grip on the artist's back tightened up until his nails started to scratch the porcelain flesh.

"Oh God...g-go...fuck me...hard..."

He obeys, and bucks.

"Mh!"

Thrust.

"Ah..."

Again.

"Ooh..."

Harder.

"Morde-Mordecai..."

Faster.

"Rigby..."

Their hips slammed into each other so rapidly that their skin made a rhythmic clapping, bed creaking and groaning with every shift in weight. Every thrust rattled their very bones, forcing them to part their lips and moan.

When he felt himself get close, Rigby arched upward and tried his hardest not to look away. He felt his body ache every time the artist almost left him, before feeling it slam back in and fill him up to the brim again.

The tip rubbed against his prostate and kept slamming into his tight bundle of nerves repeatedly with all the force he knew Mordecai capable of. It sent him into a frenzy, arms gripping from back to hair to pillows to the sheets. Heat rolled over him, moving from his feet and working its way up until his core couldn't bear any more pressure and began to undulate raptly.

"I...gonna...gonna..."

"Come for me...come hard, love..."

"!"

One more thrust sends him jerking - Rigby's brows knit, eyes shut, and his fingers dig into Mordecai's skin until he draws blood. His whole body jolts and shudders, abdomen caving inward hard as each muscle tightly contracted. His walls clench around his lover as his seed hits the cerulean-haired male's chest.

"Unh, shit..."

He knew he was done once Rigby finished; the tight pressure and deep heat that surrounded his cock prompted his muscles to stiffen up, lanky frame trembling before he groans and releases his seed deep inside the smaller male.

"..."

"..."

"I love you."

Mordecai sluggishly rests their foreheads together, blinking a few times before smiling.

"I love you too."

"I mean it. A lot. So much."

Rigby caresses his lover's cheek. "I missed you a lot, too. I really wish you could'a came with me..."

"Would have loved to."

He blinks and swallows rather loudly when he sees the brunette start to tear up.

Mordecai almost felt like crying, too, but he didn't even know why. He was happy, and Rigby was too.

Still, he asks:

"What's wrong?"

"Honestly?" He laughs quietly, rubbing a few tears away with his arm before grinning sheepishly. "Nothing. I'm...I'm happy...so happy..."

The artist nods, burying his face in the brunette's neck where he left many love-bites, feeling the tanned skin get wet with his tears. He'd been denying just how much he missed Rigby to the whole park for a month, and now that he was here again, he couldn't find the right way to express having him back in his embrace.

So they stayed like that in silence, lips pursed shut but hearts loud and open.

Benson accidentally walked in on them the next morning, curled up together with the lamp still on. He merely turns it off, shakes his head, and walks out the door.

For a second, they looked like young boys again. He saw them as children caught up in each others embrace under the comforter and found that he didn't want to stir them.

Sigh.

_Still so young, those two..._


End file.
